


The Best Laid Schemes [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: The Subterfuge Universe [Podfic] [5]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>(Subterfuge 'verse)</i> Even the best superheroes and -villains can't cover every contingency; sometimes things just go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Schemes [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Laid Schemes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82295) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



> The latest in the Subterfuge stories, set sometime after "A Constant Struggle".

Length: 1:00:00  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/the%20best%20laid%20schemes.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
